1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag, particularly to an airbag for use in a motor vehicle arranged relative to a head and shoulder area, of a vehicle occupant. This type of airbag is particularly located in the roof area of a motor vehicle and serves to protect the head and shoulder area during a side impact, such airbags unfold downwards and are also called “inflatable curtains”. In other applications this type of airbag can also be located in the vehicle door and unfold upwards.
The invention also relates to a process for manufacturing an airbag, in particular an airbag for the head and shoulder area, with a distribution element for gas of a gas generator and with at least one inflatable, multi-layer chamber, which can be filled with the gas of a gas generator and is connected from the point of view of flow with exit openings of the distribution element, which exhibits at least one acceptance device for the gas generator and which is sewn onto the airbag.
2. Description of Related Art
A protective cushion for the head of a vehicle occupant is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,898 which can guide gas into chambers simultaneously or can guide gas between the chambers with a desired time delay. The cushion includes an interior layer and a layer on the vehicle body side, which are located above one another and are sewn together in order to create chambers between the layers. A distribution element is located between the top sections of the layers. Gas is delivered through a rear end of the distribution element and is delivered into the chambers through outflow openings. The distribution element and the two layers of the chambers are closed with a common seam.
Another generic airbag system is known from US 2004/0104561 A1. Here too, the chambers are formed of fabric pieces which are sewn to form a hollow body by means of a circumferential seam. The distribution element is completely sewn into the airbag.
A disadvantage of the above airbag is the fact that the circumferential seam of the chambers has a high degree of elasticity and therefore a high leakage rate. Furthermore, displacement of a filling nozzle to be connected to the gas generator from an outer to a central position also requires modification of the upper connecting seam as well as the upper section of the airbag layers.
Therefore, the task of the present invention is to avoid the disadvantages of the state of the art and provide an improved airbag and a process for its manufacture with which the requirements placed on an airbag during a collision are better fulfilled.